


Broken Dreams

by Allura99



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: Relena is finally getting married, but her dreams of a happy future are broken when someone interrupts the ceremony.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Relena studied the business card for what seemed like the millionth time that hour. It wasn’t the fact that it had been given to her or that it contain a personal home phone number. After all, she was a well-known politician and people were hitting her up for favors all the time.

Maybe that was the difference. The man who had given the card didn’t want a political favor nor needed the notoriety an association with her would bring. All he had requested is that she would join him for dinner sometime.

“If you keep this up, you’re going to destroy the card before you get the courage up to call him,” a male voice said softly with just a hint of humor.

To her horror, Relena felt herself blush as she quickly stuck the card in a drawer of her desk. Her embarrassment was rewarded with a chuckle as Quatre crossed the room and took a seat. She tried her best to glare at him, but the Arabian merely continued to grin.

“Why am I acting like this? I’m acting like a young schoolgirl,” she lamented.

Quatre’s smile became sympathetic. “Probably you never got to be a regular schoolgirl, Relena. Also, the card faces you with a decision you’ve been fighting for a long time.”

“You’re right,” she replied softly after a lengthy pause. “I’m twenty-three years old. I can’t spend the rest of my life waiting for Heero to return. Besides, it’s not that I didn’t enjoy the time I spent with Josh. I think we would have fun together.”

Quatre nodded. “I think you would, too. Besides, it might be just the thing to consolidate Heero’s interest.”

“No.”

Quatre’s eyes widened slightly at the adamant tone. “No to what?”

“My life is going to stop revolving around Heero,” Relena stated. “If he truly cared, he would have acted on it long ago. I’ve been a fool for not moving on sooner. It’s time for me to let the childish fantasy go, Quatre.”

“Relena, are you sure? You don’t want to make a hasty decision.”

She nodded. “This isn’t a hasty decision. I should have made it a long time ago. Now, if you will excuse, I need to make a phone call.”

“Of course.”

Quatre rose from his chair and left the room. After he closed the door behind him, he leaned against it briefly. “Good for you, Relena.”

With a smile, he walked down the hall.


	2. Part 1

“Nervous?” asked Miliardo, his blue eyes sparkling.

“Of course not,” his sister replied, adjusting her veil for the hundredth time. Catching his disbelieving look, she stopped and smiled.

“Okay, maybe a little,” she amended, blushing slightly.

“It’s only natural,” Noin stated, giving her husband a warning look. Then, with a smile, she handed the radiant bride her bouquet.

“Do you have something old?” Hilde asked, standing between Relena and the mirror to check her hair.

Without any warning, Dorothy yanked the other bridesmaid out of the way. Relena laughed, especially at Hilde’s glare and Dorothy’s smug indifference. Sobering, she sighed.

“It’s just a tradition,” she replied, busying herself with smoothing the flawless satin skirt of her gown.

“But traditions are important,” Miliardo said, pulling a small, oblong box from an inner pocket of his formal jacket. He placed it in her hands.

Relena gasped as she studied the beautiful diamond necklace inside. “Oh, Miliardo,” she whispered, still awed.

“It was our mother’s. She wore it on her wedding day.” He gently placed the necklace on her and fastened the clasp. “It looks lovely on you.”

Relena looked up at her brother, her eyes brimming with tears. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, kissing her cheek.

“Well, something old has been taken care of,” Hilde stated, interrupting the mushy scene. “How about something new?”

“The dress is new,” Relena replied.

Dorothy shook her head. “I don’t think that counts, Miss Relena.”

“I think I can give you our gift now,” Noin said as her husband nodded. She handed Relena another jewelry box. “I hope you like it.

With slightly trembling hands, the bride opened the hinged lid. The diamond bracelet inside shimmered brightly against the dark blue velvet. “This is too much,” she whispered.

“Nonsense,” Noin said, putting the bracelet on Relena’s wrist. “We did try to match the necklace.”

“You were planning this?”

Noin laughed softly. “Somewhat.”

“What about something borrowed?” Sally asked, noticing that the ceremony would be starting soon.

“I’ve got it,” Catherine cried, forcing her way through the other bridesmaids. She stretched her palm open before Relena, offering a pair of earrings.

“I would be honored if you would wear them,” she said.

Relena hugged her. “Thank you.”

“Something blue?” Dorothy asked, as Relena put the earrings on.

“The garter’s blue,” Hilde volunteered loudly.

Relena’s cheeks flared, turning scarlet. To her further embarrassment, everyone noticed.  
A huge smile was on each face.

“It will have to do,” Sally stated in a business-like tone. “It’s almost time.”

The announcement brought on a flurry of activity as the bridesmaids rushed to find their individual bouquets and check their appearances one last time. Sally ushered the younger women out of the room to line up, wishing the bride a final good luck. Noin hugged her and gave her husband a quick kiss before leaving to take her place as matron of honor.

Miliardo offered her his arm. With a soft smile, Relena took it and let him lead her to the door. By all outward appearances, Relena was perfectly composed. However, the hand on his arm trembled slightly.

With a reassuring smile, he placed his other hand over hers. “Everything will be fine, Relena,” he said.

Relena took a deep breath to calm herself. Releasing it slowly, she turned to face her brother with a genuine smile. “I’m ready.”

“Good. I would hate for you to leave your groom waiting at the altar.”

His comment was rewarded with a laugh. There was a knock on the door and Quatre entered the room. “It’s almost time,” he said.

He paused and studied Relena for a moment. “You look stunning,” he stated. “He’s one lucky guy.”

“Thank you, Quatre,” she replied. She turned to her brother. “I’m ready.”


	3. Part 2

Relena ignored the various flashes and the numerous television cameras as she and Miliardo walked down the center aisle of the cathedral to the altar. ‘When I leave here, I will no longer be Relena Peacecraft,’ she realized, the butterflies renewing their fluttering in her stomach. ‘I am giving my life to someone else.’

The music was beginning to fade as Miliardo gave her a final kiss on her cheek. “I wish you all the happiness in the world, little sister,” he whispered. Then he turned and went to his seat.

She took the final steps to the altar alone. She handed her bouquet to Noin. With a radiant smile, Relena turned and offered her hands to her groom.

“You’re breathtaking,” he said in an awed voice.

She laughed softly. “You, too.” Smiling broader, she turned to the minister. He looked down at the young couple with a peaceful smile. Folding his hands together, he turned his attention to the congregation.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union in marriage of Relena Dorlian Peacecraft and Joshua Andrew Carnegie. Marriage is a blessed event . . .”

* * * * *

“If anyone in this congregation has any reason as to why this couple should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Josh smiled at her, his green eyes promising a happy future together.

“I object.”

Relena gasped and turned in the direction of the voice. ‘No,’ she prayed, ‘not today.’ Her knees trembled as she watched Heero Yuy march to the altar.

“Relena, don’t do this,” he said, his dark blue eyes pleading with her. “I love you.”

She descended from the altar on shaky legs. She walked purposefully to Heero. He simply watched her as she pulled her hand back and slapped him, the sound echoing in the church. Ignoring the murmurs of the onlookers, she turned and ran out of the sanctuary.

Josh watched Relena run out of the room before he descended from the altar. He glanced at Heero, who was absently rubbing the red spot on his cheek.

“You must be Heero Yuy,” he said quietly, his tone emotionless.

Heero simply nodded. Without another glance, Josh walked out of the room. Quatre and Duo grabbed Heero and heralded him quickly out of the room, while Noin and Trowa contained Miliardo.

“That was not the reaction I was expecting,” Heero stated in a dazed tone.

“It was her wedding day, Heero, for God’s sake,” Duo cried.

“I had to tell her,” Heero said miserably.

Quatre exchanged a look with Duo as they pushed Heero through the massive double doors. ‘For the Perfect Soldier,’ Duo thought, ‘you have horrible timing.’

* * * * *

Josh found Relena sitting on the edge of a fountain, her veil in a crumpled heap several feet away. She was sobbing into her hands, her whole body trembling with emotion. Wordlessly, he sat down beside her, gently rubbing her back.

However, it soon became clear that she wasn’t going to face him.

“I thought you were a pacifist,” he joked.

Relena gave a shaky, bitter laugh. “So did I.” She wiped her face with her hands and slowly turned to face him at last. “Josh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Relena,” he said. “Nobody knew this was going to happen. In a way, it’s a good thing.”

Relena gazed at him with weary eyes. “Josh,” she pleaded. However, he silenced the rest by softly pressing his finger against her lips.

“You need time to settle all this out, Relena,” he said softly. “You have to. Take all the time you need. You know where to find me when you are ready.”

He rose and gently kissed her forehead. Relena squeezed h is hand before he slowly pulled it away. Tears filled her eyes again as she watched him walk away.

She stared at the water of the fountain, her reflection distorted by the constant rippling of the water. She desperately wished she would wake up and discover that this was all a nightmare. She dipped her fingers into the cool waters, knowing she wasn’t even deluding herself.

‘A nightmare,’ she thought bitterly. ‘My wedding day has turned into a nightmare.’ She had seen the questioning look in Josh’s eyes when Heero announced his objection. It seemed that she was destined to always cause pain for those she loved.

She heard Heero enter the garden and approach the fountain. Yet, she refused to turn around and let him see the tears that he had caused her. She had promised herself a long time ago that she was finished with tears over Heero. However, today had shown how easily he could prove her a liar.

“Why today, Heero?” she asked, letting her voice carry all the weariness she felt. She continued to stare at the water. “Why did you have to pick today to tell me?”

His reflection appeared by hers on the water’s wavy surface. She took a moment to study it. His hair was still wild, hanging down in his dark blue eyes. Yet, his usually emotionless face appeared sorrowful.

‘You should feel bad,’ she thought angrily. ‘I thought I was over you.’

“I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you,” he said softly. “I won’t apologize for telling you my feelings. I am sorry for the timing.”

“Do you know how many years of my life I waited for you to come and tell me you love me?”

She turned and finally faced him. Her blue-green eyes were red-rimmed from her tears and flashed with anger. “Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep over you?”

She stood up, stepping toward him with every angry word. “I don’t know what I ever saw in you!”

Pain flashed in his eyes and he clenched his fists. “You saw something, Relena,” he said softly. “You saw something in me that I didn’t even know existed. It has taken me a long time to deal with that.

“You saw my soul when I was convinced that I didn’t own one. You kept me alive through my missions by making me want to live.”

Relena closed her eyes, desperately trying not to cry in front of him. When she managed to open her eyes, she could read the conflicting emotions in his eyes. He sighed.

“I need time to think, Heero,” she said, addressing him for the first time in a calm tone. “I have to sort everything out.”

He paused and slowly brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. “Do what will make you happy, Relena. I mean that. But I couldn’t let you get married with letting you know how I feel.”

She just nodded. She pulled away from his touch and re-entered the church. Her dress suddenly seemed suffocatingly tight. She had to get out of it. She had to get out of there.


	4. Part 3

“Thanks, Michael,” the anchorwoman said, turning to smile into the camera. “In other news, the identity of the man who interrupted the ‘wedding of the century’ is still unknown. Sources close to both Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian Peacecraft and businessman J. A. Carnegie have continued in their refusal to comment on the matter. However, there is some speculation that the mysterious man could be an acquaintance of the Vice Foreign Minister during the Eve’s War.

“Our sister station, WXTV, has this footage of the interrupted ceremony.”

Relena winced as she watched Heero approach the altar. She watched herself as she slapped him and ran out of the room, leaving Josh and the shocked spectators. The clip ended and the news proceeded to the local weather.

However, she groaned and fell back on the bed, covering her face with a pillow. Quatre gave her a slightly amused look and clicked the TV off with the remote. Eventually, she removed the pillow to breathe.

“You know that they would cover this,” Quatre said gently.

“But for four days?!”

Duo’s smile broadened. “Slow time for the news. Want me to go blow something up to shift the focus off you?”

“That’s very tempting, Duo,” Relena replied, sitting up. “But I have to say no.”

“I know, I know, but it was worth a try,” he stated with a shrug. His grin made her smile for the first time in days.

“They’ll find something else to cover soon,” Hilde said. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

Relena laughed at the brightening of Duo’s face at the mere mention of food. “You guys go ahead. I don’t feel like going out.”

“Relena,” Quatre said gently, “you haven’t been outside this hotel room for three days. You can’t hide out forever.”

Relena sighed but nodded. “I know, but I can’t face the media circus yet.”

“Okay,” Hilde said. “Duo and I will go and get us all some take-out. What’s the pick tonight?”

“I’ve heard that there’s a great Mexican restaurant a few blocks from here,” Quatre stated.

“Yeah, I think I know that one you’re talking about,” Duo replied. “What’s your pleasure, Relena?”

“Surprise me,” she replied with a smile

“Oh, a lady with a sense of adventure,” he cried gleefully.

Hilde rolled her eyes. “I’ll make sure it’s edible.”

“Thanks,” Relena replied.

Duo pouted but, since Hilde was ignoring him, he gave it up. “How about you, Quatre?”

“I’m feeling a little adventuresome, too. Surprise me as well.”

Hilde grabbed her coat and tossed Duo his. “Be back soon.”

Sure that the pair was gone, Relena turned to Quatre. She caught him staring at her with a concerned expression. When he realized he was caught, the Arabian gave a slightly apologetic smile.

“How’s Josh?” she asked.

Quatre was responsible for introducing Relena to his business acquaintance J. A. Carnegie at a party at one of his estates. The two had hit off immediately. Relena found his relaxed attitude and his sense of humor refreshing, accustomed to pushy and manipulative politicians.

“You should ask him yourself,” Quatre replied with mild reproof. “But he’s fine, considering.”

“And Heero?”

“Trowa’s helping him hide-out from your brother and Wufei’s latest crusade for justice.”

“Really?” she asked with a hint of a smile.

“Yes, at least until Wufei nearly attacked a guest in the hallway who was unfortunate to resemble Heero. Sally hauled him back to the Preventers before he does do something.”

“I’ve wondered what Trowa was up to,” she said. She stared out the window, watching the indigo sky fade to night. “Everything’s such a mess, Quatre.”

He sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. “I know, Relena, but you will have to face it and the outside world sometime.”

She nodded but continued to stare out at the window.

“Do you want to come stay at my place?” he offered.

“No,” Relena replied with a shake of her head. “I need to be alone for a while. Not that I don’t appreciate what all of you have done these past few days.”

“We’re your friends,” he replied simply as they turned to finish watching the sunset.

Relena thought about the past couple of days. Due to some arm-twisting from Noin, Miliardo had finally agreed to give Relena some time off from her duties. However, Miliardo would never agreed to let go off for the personal time she needed. With a sigh, she glanced back at Quatre, who turned to her once he was aware of her inspection.

“Yes?”

“Is your invitation still open?”

* * * * *

Relena watched the bellhop carry the last of her bags down the hallway to the elevator. Miliardo and Noin had left a few hours earlier, making her promise to stay in touch and entrusting her into Quatre’s care. The Arabian was waiting for her downstairs in the lobby.

“I’ll be a few moments,” she told the bellhop as the elevator doors opened. “Please, go ahead.”

The young man nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

She watched the metallic doors to slide close before she walked slowly back down the hallway. She had been dreading this moment ever since she had made her decision. Yet, it was the fairest solution she could find.

Taking a deep breath and summoning all her courage, Relena rapped softly on the door. From the other side, she heard a voice say, “I’m coming.” Her heart sped as she heard the approaching footsteps.

The door opened and Josh blinked in surprise at his visitor. “Relena? Um, would you like to come in?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head softly. “I can’t stay long. I’m leaving in a few minutes.”

“Leaving? Where are you going?”

She took another deep breath. “I need to get away, Josh. But I wanted to see you first. I need to tell you how sorry I am.”

He shook his head. “Relena, you don’t have to apologize.”

“Yes, I do,” she replied.

She held out her hand, a black velvet box sitting in her palm. Josh’s eyes went from her eyes to the box and back to her. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

“It’s not fair for you to wait while I make my decision,” she stated quietly. She stretched out her arm, the box now a few inches away from his chest. “Please, Josh.”

Nodding slightly, he took the box. “I’ll still wait.”

She looked up at him. “Don’t wait too long, Josh.”

Then, she turned and walked to the elevators, her rigid posture not giving any indication of her tears.


	5. Epilogue 1

Duo leaned against the kitchen counter of Heero’s incredibly small apartment, watching the Perfect Soldier as he studied the screen of his laptop computer. To the casual observer, nothing seemed out of place. Yet, things were far from right.

Heero’s typing, by which a metronome could be set, began to come in spurts and sputters about a couple of hours ago. Duo had cast a quizzical glance in his friend’s direction, but he had been completely ignored. However, a few minutes ago, the typing had completely ceased.

“Hey, Heero, you okay?”

The former Wing pilot looked up, his blue eyes partially hidden by his unruly hair.

“Just checking,” Duo stated, shrugging. “You stopped typing and nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Heero continued to stare at him emotionlessly. Then, he returned his attention to his computer. Once again, his fingers flew across the keys.

“Shouldn’t you be leaving?”

Duo glanced at the clock and then shrug. “Nah, Hilde knows to go on without me.”

Heero looked up from his computer again. His eyes narrowed into his customary glare.

“Go.”

Duo leaned further against the counter’s edge, shaking his head. “Heero, man, you need to work on the hospitality a little. I’m feeling a little unwelcome here.”

Heero’s eyes narrowed further. “I said for you to go, Duo.”

“I’m not just going to leave you here alone . . .”

Duo’s voice trailed off as he once again faced the barrel of Heero’s gun. The braided man’s shoulders slumped as he left out a defeated sigh. He turned and grabbed his coat.

“Fine, I’ll call you later,” Duo said over his shoulder and then he slammed the door.

Heero listened to the fading footsteps before slowly lowering the gun and putting it away. With his eyes closed, he shut the top of the computer. He knew it would be a while before he would be able to concentrate properly, let alone get any real work done. Opening his eyes, he entered the miniscule kitchen.

* * * * *

He never knew what possessed him to buy a television. It looked so out of place in the spartan apartment. Sitting down on his rather battered couch, he turned it on, quickly finding a station carrying the event.

The camera swept through the room, highlighting some of the more important dignitaries in attendance. However, the camera quickly returned to the front of the room as the familiar march began. Heero leaned back, his eyes glued to the vision in front of him.

Relena leaned closer to her brother as the cameras began to flash. He could detect the blush coloring her cheeks even through the milky veil. He watched breathlessly as she walked slowly, proudly down the aisle to the altar.

‘You told her to be happy,’ he thought. Her confident, radiant smile told him that she believed she was.

The groom leaned forward and brushed the veil back. Relena’s smile was even more dazzling, no longer hidden by the translucent fabric. She placed both of her hands in his and whispered something to him. Her smile grew at his reply, and then the happy couple turned toward the minister.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love and the union in marriage of Relena Peacecraft and . . .”

Summoning his strength, Heero turned the television off.


	6. Epilogue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide how to end this so this story got two endings. Enjoy!

Relena sighed and rubbed her eyes with the ball of her hands. She had taken a few days off from extensive traveling to catch up on the paperwork, which was now threatening to overwhelm her. Her eyes were burning from the strain of the hours of intensive reading and were now refusing to focus on the tiny print of the documents.

‘I don’t deserve this,’ she thought miserably. ‘Who would have thought that peace meant mounds of paperwork?’

A buzz interrupted her glumly thoughts. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Relena pressed a button. “Yes?”

“I realize that you requested no interruptions,” one of the secretaries stated, “but you have a phone from Mr. Winner. I thought you would like to take it.”

“Yes,” Relena replied, her spirits already lifting, “I’ll take it. Thank you, Marie.”

“You’re welcome, Vice Minister,” the young woman said and the screen went blank.

A second later, the smiling face of Quatre Winner appeared. As usual, the Arabian was smiling, his blue eyes filled with warmth and compassion. Like most people, Relena still found it hard to believe that a quiet person like Quatre would have ever become a Gundam pilot. Yet, she knew firsthand of his dedication to any cause he believed in.

“Hello, Quatre,” she greeted, smiling for the first in hours. “It’s been a while.”

“Hi, Relena, it has,” he agreed with a nod. “Though that’s not entirely my fault.”

She laughed softly. “True, true. I hope that our schedule will agree sometime soon, though.”

“Well, I heard that you have taken a few days off from traveling.”

“And just how do you know that, Quatre?” Relena asked, a little surprised by the revelation.

“You forget that I was once a Gundam pilot,” he stated, his smile broad. “I have my ways. Anyway, how about dinner tonight? My treat.”

Relena’s eyes moved to the mounds of papers covering every spare inch of space on her massive desk. “I don’t know, Quatre. I’m kind of drowning in paperwork here.”

“Then you will definitely need the break,” he replied.

Relena lifted an eyebrow, surprised by Quatre’s insistence. Curious about what would be so important, she nodded. “Okay. What time shall we meet and where?”

“I’ll pick you up at your office around seven, if that’s all right?”

“Sure. See you then. Oh, Quatre?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks.”

His already broad smile grew still. “You’re welcome, Relena. See you tonight.”

* * * * *

Relena waited until they had taken their seats in a secluded corner of the restaurant before arching an eyebrow at the former Sandrock pilot. He took a sip from his water glass before noticing her expectant look. He calmly set the glass back down.

“What?”

Relena shook her head. “You call out of the blue and insist that I join you for dinner. And here we are, in a secluded corner of my favorite restaurant. Go ahead and give me the bad news.”

“Bad news? I wanted to take you out to dinner because it has been a while since we’ve been able to talk,” he replied quickly. “Besides, I did not insist.”

“For you, that was insistence,” she retorted. “Come on, Quatre. Just tell me. We’re too good of friends to play games with each other.”

Quatre sighed and glanced around for the waiter. Seeing no one in the immediate vicinity, he turned his attention back to Relena. “All right, though I was going to wait until after desert.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Relena commented absently.

“I wanted to be the one to tell you before it got to the media. Josh is engaged.”

Quatre carefully studied her face for her reaction, wishing that there had been another way to tell her. For several moments, she stared at him, her lips slightly parted in disbelief. Then, she shook her head.

“Who’s the lucky girl?” she asked, her tone distant and emotionless.

“Relena, I’m sorry,” Quatre said quickly, “but I couldn’t think of a better way to tell you.”

She nodded, her eyes vacant. “I appreciate it, Quatre. I’m sorry, but it’s just a surprise.”

He covered her hand with his, hating himself for causing her pain. “Relena, I . . .”

She looked up suddenly and smiled. The smile was a little weak and forced, but it was there. “So, tell me, who’s the lucky girl?”

“Her name is Allison. He met her on a street corner. Actually, she hit him with her car.”

“What?!”

“It’s a long story, Relena,” Quatre said.

“We have all night, Quatre,” she replied.

* * * * *

Relena threw her coat at a nearby chair but missed. However, the young woman didn’t even notice as she walked to her dressing table. She wanted desperately to throw herself on the bed and cry herself to sleep. Yet, she didn’t even have the energy left for tears.

With a soul-wrenching sigh, she sat down in front of the large mirror and took down her hair. ‘You told him not too wait long, Relena,’ she told herself. ‘He took you at your word. After all, it’s been a year.’

Suddenly she was aware that she wasn’t alone in the room. She rose from the chair and scanned the room, her eyes quickly falling on a figure leaning against the balcony doors. Familiar blue eyes bore into hers.

“Heero,” she whispered, laying a hand absently over her heart.

“Relena,” he said just as softly. He crossed the room until he was standing just a few inches away from her, his eyes never leaving her face.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, desperately trying to find something, some emotion in his eyes.

“He’s getting married,” he stated.

She nodded slowly. “I know. Quatre told me.”

“Not to you?” he asked, a hint of surprise flashing in his eyes.

“No, Heero,” she replied, shaking her head. “He’s not marrying me.”

She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry in front of him, him of all people. She went completely still when he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. “I’m sorry, Relena,” he said quietly, his hand still lingering on her face.

She opened her eyes, which immediately locked with his. “Don’t be, Heero. Things are better this way.”

“I’m still here.”

“What?” she gasped.

“I love you, Relena,” his voice still quiet, just above a whisper. Slowly he lowered his head and covered her lips with his. He pulled a fraction of an inch away. “Marry me.”

She studied his face, trying to decide if he was sincere. ‘This is Heero,’ she thought.

Then she thought about all the difficulties that they would face. She lowered her head in defeat. "Heero, I . . ."

Heero wrapped an arm around her waist, cutting off her protest. He pulled her roughly to him, using her chin to make Relena to face him. He kissed her again, driving all thoughts from her mind.

He pulled away slightly, his face hovering over hers. "Marry me," he whispered, his breath fanning her face.

She opened her eyes and began to drown in the dark blue depths of his eyes. Every emotion he felt was reflected in them. They also held the promise of his undying love for her.

“Yes,” she breathed, pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
